


[LelouchXLunalu] Eyes of the King

by BlackRevalens



Category: Code Geass, Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRevalens/pseuds/BlackRevalens
Summary: Lelouch confronts Lunalu, the girl with fauxin eyes, to see if she has a Geass. It turns out something unbelievable instead.
Relationships: LelouchXLunalu
Kudos: 2





	[LelouchXLunalu] Eyes of the King

“You there”

“What?”

The man in black cape ask the harvin girl.

“I want to know something.” The man ask.

“Tell me your name first. Your attitude look so suspicious, even if the captain said it’s fine to have you in our Grancypher, you face tell me like you are planning a scheme.”

The man bow down to the harvin girl.

“I am sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Lelouch... Lelouch vi Britannia. I am a prince from a faraway land, to be precise.”

Lelouch didn’t tell the girl everything because he thinks it is pointless. 

“A prince!?! You face is as noble as your blood!” 

Lelouch laughs a bit.

“My name is Lunalu. I am an illustrator for monster encyclopedia, and also a graphic novel illustrator. It is nice to meet you.” 

After Lunalu introduce herself, Lelouch ask her immediately.

“Lunalu, why do you cover your right eye with your eye patch?” 

Lunalu shocked for a while, then she comes up with an explanation.

“Er... I have to seal my power in my right eye. I called it ‘Fauxin Eye’, the eye that can copy almost any movement or abilities. This eye can even copy abilities of the Eternals, such as Seox’s ‘Gate of Sins’, but I don’t know why I can’t copy some abilities. Maybe there are limitations I do not know.”

Lelouch nods, and wonder if Lunalu is a geass user, but do not recognize herself as a geass user because there is no thing such as concept of Geass in this world.

“Lunalu, I want to test something.”

“What is it?”

“Remove your eye patch.”

Lunalu removes her eye patch. Seeing her crimson eye, Lelouch begins the test immediately. 

Lelouch opens his geass and stares Lunalu’s round and cute eyes.

“Lelouch vi Britannia commands you! Lunalu, tell me all about your eyes!!!”

Lunalu confused, but cannot do anything because she is geassed by Lelouch. 

“Yes, your highness.” Lunalu obey Lelouch’s order.

Lunalu then tells everything she knows about her fauxin eye, such as experience when she using it.

After a while, Lunalu is freed from his geass. Then, she realized that Lelouch controlled her mind somehow.

“Lelouch, what have you done to me !?!” Lunalu furiously asked him.

Lelouch simply grin.

“I’m just wanted to know all about you, that’s it.”

Lunalu, still confused, but then realized what her ‘Facsimile’ could do, and ready her counterattack.

“I will not tolerate this!”

The harvin girl uses Lelouch’s geass ability against him.

“Lunalu commands you! Lelouch, you shall be my husband for one night!”

Lelouch, unprepared for her counterattack, frozen under control of his own ability.

Lunalu smiles when she sees a handsome man obey her order, thinking of ‘possibilities in bed’.

“This will be fun!”

Lunalu then take Lelouch to her bedroom, and have ‘sweetie and sweaty’ moments together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in AO3. Enjoy!


End file.
